


Welcome Overture

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-14
Updated: 2010-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Welcome Overture

"Professor Longbottom, I need someone to approach Ginny Pot— _Weasley_ about the Quidditch coach position." She paused a moment, regarding him intensely over the rims of her square spectacles. "I thought perhaps a younger member of staff, a friendly face, might be more convincing."

"I suppose you'd like me to volunteer?" That he was quite eager to do it surely was the reason she'd ask him in the first place. _Nosy old cat_ , he thought affectionately.

"I would indeed. I believe she is—"

"Staying at the Burrow at the moment," Neville finished. "She's building a cottage down the road."

~*~

"Is she now?" McGonagall smiled at him and he blushed, feeling like a school boy with a crush, although, only half of that was untrue.

Recovering, he replied, "She approached me about designing her garden, actually."

"No better man for it, I should think." Neville's ears burned.

"Thank you, Headmistress." 

"That's settled then," McGonagall said, reaching for a stack of parchment. "This is the offer I can make her. If she wants to accept, have her sign the last page. If not, just bring the contract back. I am counting on you, Professor."

"I'll do my best." 

_Even better perhaps._


End file.
